My Secret Journal
by Aria01
Summary: O que aconteceria se Tyler descobrisse o diário de Jeremy? Descobrisse seus sentimentos por ele?


**Título: **My Secret Journal

**Autora:**-Aria-

**Beta:** Eri-Chan

**Fandom: **The Vampire Diaries

**Casal: **Tyler x Jeremy (Jyler)

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Gênero: **Yaoi/Slash, Romance, Drama, AU.

**Disclaimer: **História sem fins lucrativos, tem como único intuito entreter os leitores.

**Sinopse: **O que aconteceria se Tyler descobrisse o diário de Jeremy? Descobrisse seus sentimentos por ele?

**Notas: **Presente para o meu querido e amado Peu Wincest, que é o maior culpado por este meu vício em Jyler.

* * *

**My Secret Journal**

O termo "dias difíceis" parecia ínfimo para um jovem em especial de Mystic Falls. Na opinião de Jeremy Gilbert, "complicados" ainda não definia bem como estavam sendo os últimos meses. Em um curto espaço de tempo tudo que o cercava modificou-se e, em parte, de maneira drástica e dolorosa.

De uma hora para outra sua vida parecia ter desmoronado. Não houve chances para escolhas e nem nada do tipo. Apenas se viu obrigado a adaptar-se ao seu novo mundo de altos e baixos... De mais perdas...

O destino parecia injusto afinal.

Toda vez que acreditou ter alguém que lhe ajudaria a superar sua última perda, esta pessoa, de alguma forma, também partia de sua vida. Talvez porque estivesse fadado a solidão ou porque não merecesse ser amado. Suposições não lhe faltavam.

Depois de ler o diário de Elena e descobrir sobre tudo que estava à sua volta, realmente acreditou que não lhe restava mais ninguém em quem pudesse acreditar.

Entretanto tentou fazer desta descoberta um ponto ao seu favor. Se vampiros de fato existiam e tinham o poder de modificar as lembranças das pessoas, assim como Damon havia lhe feito, precisava encontrar um meio de manter suas recordações a salvo. Sua única ideia foi a de seguir a "tradição" da família e começar a escrever um diário.

A princípio não pôde deixar de achar aquilo algo idiota, quase infantil na verdade, mas não poderia negar que simplesmente despejar seus pensamentos e sentimentos naquelas páginas estava sendo quase como uma terapia.

Não havia a necessidade de medir palavras. Não havia reservas. Enquanto escrevia aquelas folhas podia ser apenas ele. Apenas Jeremy.

Aos poucos sua relação de confiança com Elena estava sendo restaurada. Ainda que sob diversas "restrições" ela havia decidido não esconder-lhe mais nada e, no fundo, sentia-se grato por aquilo. Não que quisesse de fato estar envolvido com todos os problemas que aconteciam, ou talvez até quisesse e não dava conta do fato, mas no final tudo sempre acabava envolvendo o nome da família Gilbert e como um membro da mesma queria estar a par dos acontecimentos.

Fora assim que descobriu sobre o segredo a cerca dos Lockwood. E também foi assim que, sem saber direito como ou por que, se viu envolvido com Tyler.

Do lugar onde menos esperava, afinal desde que podia se lembrar disputava a atenção de Vicki Donovan com o jovem filho do prefeito Lockwood, começou a surgir essa amizade que só podia ser definida como absolutamente inesperada.

Nunca ninguém soube, mas Tyler tinha motivos para agir do modo que sempre agiu. A vida dele não era tão fácil quanto se podia imaginar e provavelmente foi essa compreensão que acabou por aproximá-los.

Claro, não foi assim tão simples. O gênio difícil dele acabou sendo um obstáculo a ser superado, mas com um pouco de insistência até mesmo ele acabou por ceder.

Entretanto, no meio de toda essa história, havia algo que não entendia... Por que o crescente interesse em Tyler? Por que havia algo nele que... Que confundia seus sentimentos?

Já não era mais incomum vê-los juntos. Pelo contrário, estavam cada vez mais próximos. Mais "presentes" um na vida do outro.

Tyler gostava da ideia de poder compartilhar com Jeremy seu segredo, seus sentimentos com relação à morte do pai ou a chegada do tio. Reconfortava-lhe poder dizer aquelas coisas em voz alta. Porém Jeremy, mesmo que também desejasse fazê-lo, não tinha tal coragem.

Ao contrário dele, os segredos que carregava não eram necessariamente seus. Estava envolvido, óbvio, mas não se sentia no direito de dizê-los a quem quer que fosse.

– O que você tanto escreve aí, _Gilbert_? – A voz de Tyler alcançou os ouvidos de Jeremy e este, ao levantar a sua vista, o viu perigosamente próximo.

– Nada. – Apressou-se em fechar o diário. Não queria que ele ao menos vislumbrasse algo que escrevera ali – Nada demais.

– Sei...

O jovem Lockwood estava visivelmente desconfiado e "interessado", mas ainda assim não insistiu naquele assunto. Apenas deixou a garrafa de uísque e os copos que trazia sobre a pequena mesinha em frente ao sofá.

Jeremy sentia-se desconfortável com aquele olhar o esquadrinhando, como se ele fosse uma fera à espreita de sua presa, porém tentava não demonstrar demais tal fato. Em especial porque Tyler ainda sentia-se incomodado com a história da maldição da família e o fato de que também poderia tornar-se um lobisomem.

– Não tem ninguém em casa? – Jeremy perguntou, enquanto via o outro encher os dois copos. Tentava mudar o foco de sua atenção e, claro, também dispersar aquela estranha sensação que o envolvia cada vez que ficavam a sós.

– Sim. – Tyler parecia indiferente – Minha mãe saiu. Disse algo sobre preparativos para uma festa de caridade.

– E o seu tio? – Jeremy tentou parecer indiferente, porém falhou miseravelmente.

Devidos aos recentes acontecimentos envolvendo os irmãos Salvatore e Mason Lockwood, estava alerta a qualquer mínimo movimento da parte dele. Ou pelo menos tentava.

Tyler não fazia ideia daquilo ou qualquer outro dos segredos obscuros que Mystic Falls e as famílias fundadoras escondiam, e era assim que Jeremy pretendia manter as coisas. Entretanto sentia um nervosismo crescente. Um pressentimento estranho, cada vez mais forte.

Sempre que estava perto dele havia o medo de se entregar, de dizer algo além do que devia. E havia também aquela estranha sensação que não lhe abandonava e o preocupava mais e mais.

– E o que tem ele? – O jovem Lockwood estreitou seu olhar na direção do outro rapaz – Qual seu interesse nele?

Antes que pudesse ao menos pensar em refrear aquela frase, Tyler ouviu sua própria voz entoá-la. Não queria dar a impressão de que estava com ciúmes ou qualquer coisa do tipo... Ainda que, aparentemente, aquilo fosse o que de fato sentia.

Sentia-se envergonhado de demonstrar o que quer que fosse diante de qualquer pessoa. E, por algum motivo que desconhecia, aquilo apenas parecia ser amplificado quando o assunto era o jovem Gilbert.

Sim, porque o rapaz com quem agora compartilhava muitos momentos de sua vida tinha certo "potencial" para deixá-lo desconfortável e envergonhado, e Tyler precisava passar a maior parte do tempo se policiando ou garantindo que não deixava brechas.

Entretanto, seu momento de falha parecia ter chegado...

Jeremy não soube o que dizer ou como agir diante daquela cena. A situação era deveras estranha, e o clima que se formava pior ainda.

– Esqueça... – Tyler murmurou meio sem jeito – Esqueça o que eu disse...

A compreensão de Jeremy sobre o que ocorria ali, e que já não era nenhum pouco esclarecedora, apenas desapareceu ao ver Tyler Lockwood virar nervosamente seu copo de uma única vez. A mente do jovem Gilbert simplesmente parecia ter parado de funcionar. Ele, Tyler, evitava olhá-lo, como se tivesse medo que seus olhos denunciassem algo.

Surreal. Aquela era a única explicação plausível para Jeremy.

De fato admitia ter se aproximado do outro rapaz com a intenção de conseguir informações e tentar se manter a par dos passos da família dele, Mason em especial, além de certa "curiosidade" pelo que ele era. Ou pelo menos acreditava que ele fosse.

Mas desde o dia em que esteve na casa dele, por causa da morte do prefeito, quando conversaram civilizadamente pela primeira vez, soube que, de fato, havia algo naquele contato além de meramente interesse. Ir até a casa dele e conversarem como velhos amigos sobre a maldição e as outras coisas envolvidas naquela história apenas fizeram com que tivesse certeza daquilo.

Tyler era especial. Alguém incompreendido por quase todos à sua volta, com problemas que acabavam sendo exteriorizados em seu temperamento quase sempre agressivo.

Eram muito mais parecidos que jamais pôde imaginar e, de certa forma, acreditava ser isto que sempre os levou a entrar em conflito. Vicki, na verdade, era apenas a desculpa perfeita para ambos. No fundo, talvez, seu interesse sempre tenha sido apenas ele...

Ao perceber o rumo que seus pensamentos agora tomavam, Jeremy hesitou. Ansiedade, pavor, angústia... Os sentimentos confundiam seus sentidos, atordoavam-no. Estava envergonhado e queria apenas sumir, desaparecer da vista dele.

O que Tyler diria se pudesse ler seus pensamentos? O que diria se, ao menos, desconfiasse que havia cogitado a hipótese de estar interessado nele?

Entretanto, o que mais assustava Jeremy Gilbert era a sensação que agora aquecia seu peito. Uma estranha felicidade provinda do pensamento estúpido de que "e se fosse recíproco?", porém... Não havia este "e se". Não com Tyler Lockwood.

Nunca havia o visto demonstrar qualquer tipo de atitude homofóbica, mas seu gosto por garotas era de conhecimento geral. Afinal, como membro do time de futebol o que mais poderia se esperar dele?

– Você está calado... – Tyler quebrou o silêncio que os envolvia. As palavras soavam fracas, quase incertas.

– Você também.

Jeremy olhou para o outro rapaz de esguelha, só então pegando a bebida que repousava à sua frente há minutos. E assim como o jovem Lockwood havia feito, virou-a quase que num único gole. O álcool ajudava a "amenizar" a tensão que pairava no ar.

Ou pelo menos era nisso que queria – e precisava – acreditar.

– Desculpe se eu disse algo que soou estranho... – Novamente era Tyler quem falava – Você sabe, meus dias não estão sendo nada bons...

– Tudo bem... Eu acho...

Jeremy estava hesitante e com medo de talvez não conseguir continuar mantendo as aparências enquanto estivesse ali, próximo ao outro rapaz. Era hora de ir embora e garantir que sua posição privilegiada de "espião" não fosse comprometida.

Era hora de ir embora e, com um pouco de sorte, esquecer o mínimo vestígio de que aquela última anotação em seu diário, feita pouco antes de Tyler interrompê-lo naquela sala mesmo, pudesse estar de alguma forma certo.

– Eu preciso ir...

Jeremy levantou às pressas, acabando por deixar o diário cair. Tyler, que estava ao seu lado, instintivamente se abaixou para pegar o objeto.

– Não!

Jeremy tentou evitar, porém já era tarde demais. O diário havia caído no chão aberto justamente na página onde ele havia anotado "Eu acho que o amo" ao lado de um pequeno desenho de um lobo.

Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para saber do que se tratava. Ou melhor, a quem ele referia. Tyler percebera de imediato. Em especial porque antes de saber que Jeremy conhecia seu segredo ele havia desenhado diversos lobos. Um tipo de "fixação" estranha, diria o Lockwood.

Por longos segundos nenhum dos dois rapazes comentou o ocorrido ou o que quer que fosse. O silêncio quase mortal que preenchia o local era nítido, tão nítido e denso que quase chegava a ser palpável.

– Eu preciso mesmo ir... – Jeremy pegou o diário às pressas e tentou fugir dali sem encarar o outro, porém foi impedido pelos reflexos rápidos do jogador.

– Espera.

Tyler segurava o braço de Jeremy com uma força exagerada, quase o machucando.

– Você não viu nada. – O jovem Gilbert forçou o braço e o sentiu doer ainda mais, porém conseguiu se livrar do aperto do outro – Nada. Entendeu?

Jeremy tentou fugir novamente, e mais uma vez foi impedido por Tyler.

– Que droga, Gilbert! Fica quieto!

Jeremy olhou para o outro assustado com a reação que ele agora esboçava. Tyler Lockwood parecia irritado.

– Eu...

Tyler começou a falar. No entanto, ele não encontrava as palavras certas para continuar. Abriu a boca mais uma ou duas vezes, porém não houve som algum deixando seus lábios.

O rapaz respirou fundo, e mais uma vez recomeçou – ou pelo menos tentou – seu discurso.

– Eu... Também...

Jeremy não entendia o que aquilo queria dizer, e isto estava nítido em sua face. Era mais que visível que ele não compreendia ao que o outro poderia estar se referindo.

E parecendo saber que aquilo ocorria, Tyler tentou consertar o que havia dito. Tentou, inutilmente, explicar o que de fato queria dizer.

– Eu acho que... Que eu também...

Jeremy ainda não compreendia o que acontecia, porém, seja lá o que fosse, estava sendo capaz de fazer Tyler Lockwood ficar completamente sem graça.

– Que droga, Gilbert! Eu acho que também te amo!

As palavras haviam saído dos lábios de Tyler quase que como um tiro. E também como um tiro elas haviam acertado Jeremy, que permanecia em estado de torpor diante do que acabara de ouvir.

Sua cabeça parecia girar mais e mais cada vez que tentava processar que, de fato, havia ouvido o outro dizer que achava que o amava.

– Não vai dizer nada? – Tyler perguntou.

– O que você quer que eu diga?

– Não sei! Só... Só diga alguma coisa!

– Você é um idiota, sabia? – Jeremy sorriu meio de lado e Tyler o acompanhou, ainda sem ter muita certeza se aquilo era uma reação boa ou ruim.

– Deve ser o convívio com você.

Tyler se aproximou e os rostos de ambos ficaram muito próximos, seus lábios quase colados. Um podia facilmente sentir a respiração do outro. E assim ficaram durante alguns instantes, apenas o silêncio imperando entre eles.

– Você sabe o que isso significa, não é? – Jeremy perguntou.

Não queria se iludir ou ter suas esperanças destruídas mais uma vez. Não queria se ver perdendo mais ninguém, porque talvez não suportasse uma nova perda.

– Eu sei exatamente o que isso significa.

– Está pronto pra isso?

– Que droga, Gilbert! – Tyler sorria ironicamente – Por que você não cala a boca de uma vez?

– Por que eu estou esperando você fazer isso, _Lockwood_...

Não foi preciso mais palavras, pois, no instante seguinte, Tyler Lockwood praticamente voava sobre os lábios de Jeremy. Um beijo um tanto desajeitado, porém excessivamente lascivo.

A estranha sensação que fazia o peito de Jeremy esquentar agora parecia prestes a incendiar tudo a sua volta. Nem se quisesse saberia descrever com palavras aquela onda de sensações que tomava seu corpo de maneira tão arrebatadora.

Porém os detalhes apenas os dois conheceriam. E, claro, o diário com quem compartilhava suas lembranças. Porque, se vampiros realmente tinham o poder de hipnose, não poderia sob hipótese alguma deixar que aquelas lembranças se perdessem.

O diário secreto de Jeremy Gilbert era a única testemunha do amor que este sentia por Tyler Lockwood, e era assim que as coisas deveriam continuar sendo.

_**Fim**_


End file.
